Crow's landing
by draconiat
Summary: Wrote it for a dear person I love very much and who ships Gendrya as much as I ship Destiel. She knows who she is. Crow's landing is a bar they meet. Meet very well. Designed as a one shot, but I might continue it if it gets positive reviews.
1. Prologue

Arya was already half drunk and tipsy when she tried to get to the bathroom. It's been two weeks since she's last gone out and she's already betrayed her mother's trust.

„Jon...I need to find Jon" – she muttered to herself and tried to find the bathroom. She was going to throw up any moment now. She was with some of her mates, but she was supposed to meet Jon now, he should take her home. She was in the midst of the bar, loud noises coming from all directions and her vision had already been blurry. Jon must be here somewhere, the bar isn't that big.

She saw a toilet door in the distance and stuttered to it, with Johnnie in one hand and Marlboro in another. Arya leaned onto the wall next to the toilet door and drank her whiskey until there wasn't a drop left and put the glass on the empty table near by. She was barely 17, but she looked quite older.

Arya saw a figure approaching, a blur silhouette of a man. Is it Jon?

She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again. It definitely wasn't Jon. The mysterious guy was somewhat taller than her, maybe a few years older. Probably goes to the gym often – Arya thought, looking at his muscles showing through the tight black T-shirt.

„Wow, the party tonight is great, don't you reckon?" – The mystery guy yelled, trying to outspeak the techno playing and took a sip of his beer

Arya heard him muffle something. He was handsome, good looking and as tip-toed as she was

„What?" – she yelled

„I said isn't this party great?!" – he yelled back

She still hadn't heard him properly and not a moment has passed and his one free hand was pressed on the wall behind her.

„WATCH IT, MAN" – he screamed at the dude that accidentaly pushed him while passing and apparently he was too drunk to lift himself up

-Seven hells – Arya thought and looked up at him. She could see him more clearly now that he was so close. His eyes were blue and he smelled of mint and a somewhat spicy perfume.

He put her hand on her right shoulder and leaned next to her left ear

„I am so sorry but I can't lift myself up." – he whispered

Arya felt his breath on her earlobe and shivered upon his touch on her shoulder – „I don't mind" – she whispered back and leaned her chin on the unknown man's shoulder. I shouldn't be doing this – a quiet voice in the back of her head whispered but her mind was too consumed with the alcohol, the spicy scent that was stronger now that she was so close to his neck.

„I saw you when you entered this place a few hours back. I wanted a better introduction than this but you dissapeared out of my sight." – he added

Arya took the beer out of his hand and drained what it was left.

„Now I can introduce myself." – she smiled and put the empty bottle next to the glass she had previously drank from.

Arya grabbed the guy's shoulders and kissed him hard. She needed this, she hasn't let go for such a long time. He bit her lip and grabbed her waist – „Let's go somewhere more private. Too many people here." – he mumbled into her ear and took her hand, leading her to the back door.

Arya could only feel the music beating inside her ears and again, could not understand what he was saying, but understood what he wanted and she didn't object, letting him lead the way.

The guy opened the heavy door and led her down the stone stairs. The backyard of the bar wasn't big at all, it consisted of a long narrow dirt path and maybe a few meters from the bar's back door was the wall of another building. The guy pushed her into the corner where the two buildings met and bit her neck.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed them on the wall behind her, his blue eyes staring hungrily into the greyness of her own.

„Name's Gendry by the way." – he declared, waiting for a reply before he continued

„I don't care who you are." – she proclaimed – „And my name doesn't matter."

Arya cupped his face and kissed him hard. Gendry didn't seem to object and pushed his weight on to her tiny body. He figured she wasn't the one for small talk and kissed her harder.

She took her one hand and managed to free his jeans of the belt and unzipped his pants that immediately fell a few inches down his legs. She put her both hands under Gendry's shirt and felt his concrete-like abs, still kissing him passionately. Gendry pushed himself as hard as he could to her body and she could feel his manhood touching the lower part of her stomach.

He took her leather jacket off and threw it to the ground, leaving her in a thin black tank top. She immediately took her top off , showing a black bra, which fitted her finely shaped breasts perfectly. He grabbed her tight and started to kiss her neck all the way to her shoulder, then down to her cleevage. Arya moaned and took all the strenght she had to grab his shoulders and push him up the wall, taking his shirt off and making it another piece of clothing left on the ground.

She kneeled before him and her hands traced down from the tip of his lenght all the way down to the base. Gendry's eyes were closed as she looked up and Arya knew his hardness was aching to break free. She granted him the unspoken wish and trailed her tongue on the tip of his cock, circling it around. She swallowed him whole, hearing him moan and mumble under his breath. He grabbed her short dark hair, holding her head exactly like he wanted it, wondering how she knew what spots to hit to make him moan.

Gendry knew he couldn't take it much longer, so he pushed her on the pile of their clothes lying on a small concrete area separating the dirth path from the building's walls. He kissed her mouth and neck, while she surrounded his waist with her legs. He quickly took a condom from the back pocket of his jeans and put it on his throbbing cock.

He pushed her knee lenght skirt up her thighs and took her panties off in one swift. Gendry stared into her eyes and she was waiting for him to enter her. Gendry kissed her neck and started massaging her and placing his fingers inside her, preparing her for his size.

He pushed hard inside of her, and she could feel the flames in her belly. Her mind was blank, unable to think, enjoying this moment like none other before, waiting for her release she hasn't gotten in such a long time. She needed this, she needed to feel a stranger touching all of her, even though he felt more familiar than ever.

Gendry buried his head in her neck, still pushing hard, so close to his release. He sucked on her earlobe and bit her neck hard, making her scream in pleasure, leaving a faint mark of his own.

His release slammed into her, leaving her sobbing and muttering words she probably didn't know the meaning of. She followed soon after, leaving marks upon his bare hands.

Gendry fell on top of her, breathing heavily, still inside of her. Arya laughed loudly, still under the impression of the whole situation, weed and alcohol mixing up thoughts in her head.

Gendry smiled and got up, zipped up her pants and got his shirt back on. Arya got up a few moments later, still as drunk as she was beforehand, while Gendry seemed much more sober now.

She got dressed, approached Gendry and kissed him on the lips, turned away and walked to the back door.

„Hey! I didn't catch your name there!" – he yelled after her

Arya turned around and smiled at him – „I didn't even tell you." – and dissapeared back into the bar and started looking for Jon.


	2. The Starks

It was the morning after Arya had gotten ridiculously drunk and slept with a stranger, her head was feeling ten times bigger and she felt as if the alcohol still hadn't left her system. She thought that the last night will be the night she loosens up a little, after a few weeks of being grounded because of her poor grades. It was Sunday now; everyone was home, Arya's sister Sansa, her elder brothers Jon and Robb, her mother Catelyn and father Ned.

She was getting dressed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hello, sister." – Jon proclaimed, slowly entering the front door of Arya's bedroom

"Hey."

"Are you okay? Last night you weren't in such a stable condition, sis. Ygritte found you hugging the toilet of Crow's landing like your life depended on it. Your friends even lost you out of sight, they told me you had been gone for at least half an hour. Were you in the bathroom the whole time?" – Jon asked, with his usual brotherly worried voice

"I...I suppose so." – Arya answered, looking at her reflection in the mirror that was in her room, and even taller than her. She remembered barely anything. Thoughts of a mysterious man, guy, man-guy swirled through her head, but soon after she swiped them away – "I had been sitting on the bathroom floor for probably..." – she turned around, counting minutes in her head – "...40 minutes before your girlfriend found me."

"I was worried sick, Arya, especially when your friends told me that they haven't seen you for a while. I found you and could barely drag you home. Good fortune I hadn't been drinking. Thank the gods that Catelyn was asleep."

"Well, I am okay, aren't I?" – Arya shrugged her shoulders – "Now, please."

"Are you forcing me to leave?" – Jon looked puzzled

"Please, Jon, I don't need a babysitter. Leave me be."

"Fine. Suit yourself." – Jon stated and slammed Arya's door shut, leaving her alone in her thoughts.

Arya sat on her double bed and pulled out her diary from the back of the bed frame. One could never guess that a person like Arya could write a diary. She opened the medium-sized red book on the first empty page. Just a few pages beforehand have been written on. Arya took her blue ball-pen and wrote the date: 23rd May.

Not knowing where to begin, she looked through the previous pages. She hadn't written anything in a few weeks now, and she had just gotten used to keeping a diary.

Arya turned the first page of her book: 15th March

"15th March  
Dear diary.

I am not that used to keeping a diary, but given my sudden outbursts of anger, it's better to write something down.

I don't know what can one write in this diary, given the fact that the author will only be reading them. Oh, seven hells, I will begin with my family. My mother's name is Catelyn and my father's name is Eddard, but everyone just calls him Ned. He's few years older than my mother and before he met her, he had been in a short relationship, with a woman who got pregnant with his kid, and my father didn't know. A month or so after they had broken up, my father met my mother. It was love at first sight, as he would say it. Few months of relationship and they moved in together. Soon after moving in, my mother found out she was pregnant with Robb. It was all bliss and happiness until a strange woman came knocking on their door claiming to have been carrying Ned's son. A few DNA tests later, it had proved correctly. My mother was furious. The woman wanted nothing to do with her son, so she told Ned, either he will take the child or she will put him up in a foster home. My father could not let that happen to his own blood, so he took full care of little Jon. Catelyn agreed to raise him as his own eventually, but to this very day she can't stand the sight of him. A year after my brother Robb, my mother gave birth to Sansa. Two years after Sansa, I came to this world. And that's where it had stayed. My mother wanted more kids, but father decided not to have any, and both agreed.

So that's the story of my family. I turn 17 in ten days. Sansa is 19. Robb and Jon are both 20.

I also started hanging out with Theon Greyjoy. I hope he turns out to be a nice lad. He is a friend of Robb and Jon. They had been close friends before, as children, but sometimes when people grow, they grow apart. They had nothing against each other, though, which I liked. I am seeing him tonight.

With love,  
Arya"

Arya thought she should stop reading. There wasn't much to read anyway, but she did not want to revisit some of the written scenarios. Arya forced herself to read on, knowing that this is what must be done.

"6th April

Dear diary,

I am seventeen now. Or I turned seventeen yesterday. I feel like a grown woman. My parents bought me a new mobile phone and I got a laptop from my siblings. Theon gave me a pretty necklace. I don't even wear necklaces. We are going out in two days.

With love,  
Arya"

Arya's hands trembled as she continued turning the next page. As scary as it was, it was something, feeling something after so long, no matter if it's fear. Arya closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, turning the page.

"10th of April

Dear diary..."

"Arya! Get yourself down here, it's nearly 1 p.m, and you have been sleeping all day! Tidy up the living room, we are having a guest over, I suppose." – yelled Catelyn from the downstairs kitchen

"You don't have to! He's just a friend and we are going to play together!" – screamed Jon from his bedroom, which was across from Arya's.

"Arya, get down immediately! Sansa, clean your room and the hallway, it looks like pigs live there, not a pair of girls!" – Catelyn continued shouting

"Fine, mother! I am going out in a few hours!" – Sansa shouted back

"Can everyone please stop yelling?!" – proclaimed Ned, coming down to the kitchen

a few hours later -

"Mother," – said Sansa – "I am going now. I will be back before the sun sets, I hope"

"Goodbye darling."

"I am going too!" – claimed Robb

"My friend is coming over now, father. He plays the bass, I play the lead. We have the drummer and the piano player." – Jon pointed out

Arya was finishing tidying up the kitchen floor. She was looking forward to zoning out in her bedroom. She wasn't very unhappy that Cat called her down, she couldn't have kept reading anyway.

Suddenly, a sound of bell rang through the house.

"I'll get it!" – proclaimed Arya

As she opened the door, she saw him. The man-guy. Guy. Gendry, right! He was even better looking than when she met him, and he was carrying a guitar. What is he doing here, she pondered, how did he found her. Gendry looked equally as puzzled as she did, continuing the stare, hoping he had missed the house.

"Gendry!" – screamed Jon – "Nice to see you man, get in, you look like you have just seen a ghost. Go to the basement, tune in, I will follow you in a moment."

Gendry ran to the basement, not looking in Arya's direction. Arya's eyes seemed to follow Gendry's footsteps.

"What is it, sis? D'you have the hots for him?" – asked Jon

"I certainly do not!" – yelled Arya, running to her bedroom and locking herself in


End file.
